The Pacific Confederacy of Megacorperations
The Pacific Confederacy of Megacorperations (P.C.M. for short) is an alliance of several Megacorperations based around the Pacific oceans coast. They settled the planet BLANK to escape the terran mandate. History After the Third World War only two nations had any semblance of power, India and Great Britain. But by then corporations were operating as nations in their own right, with their own police forces, law courts and more. After Tiberius Crohn made the spike drive and set out to Alpha Centauri, nations and megacorps alike raced to catch up, some using underhand tactics. Despite the devastation left by WW3 the Nations still held the edge. Makahiki Astronautics developed their drive quickly however but did not have the money to fund a space programme so they contacted other Megacorperations to join them and in 2113 The Pacific Confederacy of Megacorperations was founded and left Earth Behind. They became so powerful over the next few years they actually had a say in the Terran Mandate. Military Structure The PCM employ a military council where each corporation affiliated have a seat on the council with the founding members holding senior positions in the council, every 5 years a vote is held to decide who holds the rank of General for the PCM's collective military force with the other 4 members holding the official rank of Lieutenant General. All members below the senior council hold the rank of Colonel. Current Senior Council General: Bastian Williamson (Austar Private Military) Lieutenant General: Akainu Jin (Nyhon Heavy Industries) Lieutenant General: Catalina Garcia (Azmecya Pharmaceuticals) Lieutenant General: Viktor Lapidus (Petrikov Energy Technologies) Lieutenant General: Melya Kāne (Makahiki Astronautics) Azmecya Pharmaceuticals Based out of old middle and southern america Azmecya Pharmacuticals rose to prominence due to the lack of human rights laws in their territory. Through this they took shortcuts in testing practises, while certainly unethical it yielded great results, and with it money and power. As time went on they moved from curing diseases and creating steroids to genetic engineering, and post 2240, experimentation with Metadimensional Extroversion Syndrome. Keeping the ethics on which they were based they pushed their subjects to the limit, seeing how pain affected psychic aptitude. These practices have been whispered by the spread of ancient Aztec, Inca, and Mayan cults and religion spreading through the Megacorporation. As of 3264 they have a strong presence on Astah with several large space stations orbiting it. Subsidaries OQSET: little more than a glorified call centre on the surface. they do sercret MES research on Cyvians behind the scenes. They opperate out of Saddeep. Petrikov Energy Technologies Demitri Petrikov IV, the founder of Petrikov Energy technologies had a love for astronautics since he was a boy, as such after he inherited his fathers oil company (simply called the Petrikov Oil Company) he pressed their R&D department into developing new fuels for space exploration. Before they made any headway WW3 broke out and the company was drafted into fighting with Russia over the Artic Icecaps for their oilfields. Their victory won them a future place in the P.C.M. and a chance for Demitri to explore space to his hearts content. He saw the development of the equipment needed to skim gasses from gas giants and stars, but died shortly after with his family in an assassination, the power void left lead to the company becoming a communist commune, much to the ire of some of the other megacorporations. They lead operations on Hallidis. Austar Private Military The Strong Arm of P.C.M, Austar serves a dual purpose of policing the colonies controlled by P.C.M even if the companies do have their own police forces), and as their standing army, conquering new planets and seeing off the other factions advances. Before the exodus of Old Earth Austar was in a sorry state. They were not used to their full effectiveness by the alliance of Australia and New Zealand as such after their defeat in the war they couldn't get their full payment. Luckily through the foresight of the companies owner, Shayne Williamson, they managed to survive until joining the P.C.M. They have a hidden base on Aethylla but operate accross the sector. Nyhon Heavy Industries Comprising the largest part of the P.C.M. Nyhon Heavy Industries produces a vast array of products, from compads to Grav-Tanks. Nyhon were the driving force behind the P.C.M.'s exodus producing the ships and other technologies required to colonise distant sectors. Nyhon Heavy Industries has a heavy influence from confusion philosophy as such merchants are seen as low class while their warriors and manufacturers are seen as being much more important to their society. And while not having a cut-throat ideology like some of the previosly mentioned companies their sheer size means they are not to be messed with. The control P.C.Ms home planet of Pacifica. Makahiki Astronautics The youngest of the companies, Makahiki did not exist until after WW3 when Kilipako No'ahu used funds gained through the war to research space flight to lead her people back into an age of exploration. After Tiberius Crohn lead the first F.T.L space flight Kilipako was furious, rumours spread that Tiberius dtole plans from her and visa-versa, but it wasn't long before Kilipako recruited the other Megacorps to join her in the P.C.M. despite Makahiki Astronautics being the smallest of the five companies. They recently restled Ingigerd from the Rout. Subsidaries Lolemere Intastllar: A ship selling company on Saddeep, sold the Dauntless second hand to the Corsairs Category:Factions Category:Humans